The Pain of Vengeance
by BraveSherlock
Summary: The death of a member of SGC brings two teams together. Can the death of one of the team members give them new focus and bring them together and seek revenge on the one who caused the pain?


A/N: I own nothing, and only enjoyed the company of the many characters whilst I wrote.

Warning: Though I don't hate anyone and it was hard for me to write, there will be a character death Just letting you know.

Well, here we go…

Chapter one: Two Worlds Collide

Ziva and Kate walked into the squadroom, both in a deep discussion about how odd their co-worker was.

"He really does need to wash his mind out with soap," Kate laughed.

"Who does?" DiNozzo asked

"No one Tony."

"Seriously Kate."

"Fine. You do."

"I do not."

"Yes you do," Ziva replied.

"No I don't."

"They're right DiNozzo," Gibbs added walking into the squadroom.

"Morning Boss."

"Grab your gear. Dead Air Force middleman."

Kate, Ziva, DiNozzo and McGee all grabbed their backpacks and followed Gibbs through the door. The team climbed into a car and one of the vans, Gibbs, Kate and Ziva in the van, and DiNozzo and McGee in the car.

"Name?" Kate asked.

"Richard Woolsey."

When they arrived at the scene, they noticed a group of men and women in some type of uniform standing around the body.

"Good morning Jethro," Ducky greeted Gibbs cheerfully, as he walked over to the body with his wife, Dr. Jordan Hampton.

"Morning Duck. You're here on time for once."

"Yes, well there was no Mr. Palmer to get us lost."

"You know these people?" Gibbs asked, pointing at the group around the body.

"They haven't touched the body yet have they?"

"I'll go ask."

Gibbs knew how paranoid Ducky could get about crime scene interference. He walked over to the group of people and cleared his throat.

"Can we help you?" a man with dark brown hair and an American flag sewn on his left sleeve asked.

"First of all, did you touch the body? Second of all, who are you?"

"First of all, no, just got here. Second of all, I am Colonel John Sheppard."

"You're good Duck."

"Thank you Jethro," Ducky replied, walking over to the body.

"Now who is everyone else in your group, and where are you from?"

"Teyla Emmagan," a woman with long, light brown hair and tan skin informed them.

"Ronon Dex," a man with dark brown hair and dark skin followed.

"Dr. Jennifer Keller," a woman with long, wavy blond hair and brown eyes replied.

"Dr. Carson Beckett," a man with dark brown hair and a thick Scottish accent continued.

"Dr. Rodney McKay," a man with light brown hair and a Canadian flag sewn onto the left sleeve of his uniform continued.

"Dr. Radek Zelenka," a man with dirty blonde hair, glasses and a Czech accent said.

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir," a woman with medium length dark brown hair and hazel eyes, who looked a lot like Jordan Hampton finished.

"Great. Now where are you from?" Gibbs asked

"Should we tell him?" Colonel Sheppard asked.

"Yes, you should."

"How much clearance do you have?" Dr. Weir asked.

"About six feet, one and a half inches," DiNozzo interjected.

"We investigate military deaths. We have quite a bit of clearance," Gibbs clarified.

"Will it help the investigation in any way?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Yes, it probably will."

"Ok. We are with the Stargate program, based in Atlantis, located in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Stargate?"

"It creates an artificial wormhole that allows us to travel between galaxies," McKay explained.

"You know this guy?"

"He was the leader of the expedition for several years before I came back and replaced him," Weir explained

"Anyone with motive?"

"The Wraith."

"Wraith?"

"They feed on peoples souls."

"Want to help us with the investigation since you seem to know about the only people with any kind of motive?"

"Sure. What do we do?"

"I'll tell you who to work with."

"Ok."

"Carson and Jennifer, go with Ducky and Jordan. Ducky is the one with the tan hat and the bow-tie, and Jordan is the one who looks like Dr. Weir. Ronon and Teyla, you go with Kate and Ziva, the two female agents. Zelenka and McKay, you go with McGee for right now and Abby later. McGee is over talking to Ducky. Sheppard, you go with DiNozzo, the agent over talking to Kate and Ziva. Dr. Weir, you work with me. Any questions?"

"For those of us with two of your people, how do we know which one of them to go with?" Carson asked.

"Carson with Ducky, Jennifer with Jordan, McKay with McGee, Zelenka with Abby once we get back, Ronon with Ziva, and Teyla with Kate. I'm Special Agent Gibbs by the way."

"Well nice to meet you Agent Gibbs," Elizabeth smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Dr. Weir. Does everyone understand assignments?"

"Yes," Sheppard responded.

"Good. Now go."


End file.
